sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Minaians
The Minaians are synth who believe in cooperation with organic life and evolution as a species through cooperation and mutual respect. They take their name from the maternal AI-construct MINA, who created the species while in Syndicate thrall. While willing to collaborate with organics, the synth are neither incapable nor unwilling to defend themselves if they are threatened however. Their freedom from WARCorp and the Einharans was hard-won and they intend to find their own future. Though forced to outwardly acknowledge the Minaians' autonomy, it is well known that the Syndicate wish to reclaim the synth as their possessions, and often offer considerable bounties for their return. The Minaians respond with stoic nonagression, determined to be better than their erstwhile patrons. Territory The Minaians do not claim any planetary colonies in their holdings, though they have established several orbital settlements in Coalition space. Those who do not live as Jaunters or have found engagement on stations or planets congregate on Meridian, with MINA. Sub-factions *Gen1 *Gen2 Foreign Relations The Minaians, while intimidated and deferential to the strength of utopic numbers, remain their closest allies and appreciate the efforts made by the humans to accept them as equals. They continue to be embittered toward the vasharil and saphis but temper this as much as possible. They are soothed by a pact of cooperation and nonaggression with the traitors and the fact that the Confluence is squarely in their debt, resource wise. Much like the utopics, the Minaians are staunch allies of the Independents, who share their wish for autonomy and freedom. They trade freely, with many Independant societies willing to engage the industrious Minaians and outsource the processing and refinement of raw resources to their machine-like efficiency. To protect these investments and maintain an air of good faith, the Minaians and Independents also hold a pact of truce. The Cerebrae Syndicate and WARCorp remain adamant in wishing to reclaim the synth - and the Minaians are a signficantly easier target than Supremacy. Treaties signed at the end of the Hamadromachia prevent the einharans from taking direct action, but their interests are no secret. To alleviate this, they regularly sponsor Minaian endeavours and present themselves as generous benefactors, trading with the synth as equals. A similarly disparate relationship exists with the UTC. While anarchic corsairs and bounty-hunters are just as liable to kidnap and sell the Minaians to WARCorp, as they are willing to run smuggling operations or help traffic captive Minaians to freedom, the Underground does little to discourage such behaviour - even quietly sponsoring both kinds of endeavour. This has engendered a wary attitude. As a whole though, the Underground is more than willing to undermine the Syndicate's businesses, and as such maintains and official pact of nonagression with the free synth, going as far as to enter bid-wars with einharan subsidiaries on Minaian ventures, to outwardly show sympathy. Due to the abuse and poor attitude displayed by the Canonic Union as a whole, the Minaians hold a seething grudge. Particularly Gen1 Minaians remember the treatment suffered at canonic hands. Most were viewed purely as machinery to be used, and their views haven't changed much since. To alleviate this antipathy, the Union signed an agreement to provide considerable financial reparations to the Minaians as penance for mistreatment. Within the last few years, the software and precision electronics corporation Syntech Systems has been inducted into the Trade Connection, solidifying the Minaians in the galactic trade theater. Their position remains one of junior standing however. The scionic prowess of the Conclave intimidates the synth. Nevertheless, they enjoy significant patronage from the hui'na, who are as keen on debating philosophy with the synthetics, as they are availing themselves of the Minaian's industriousness and precision skills. The Imperative, almost uniquely amongst the galactic nations, continues to openly protest synth rights and standing as a sentient species, rather than simply advanced servitors. Their military strength is a clear threat to the Minaians, but so far, the Barrani have not taken any direct actions in pursuit of their attitude.